


Party in Stark Tower

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I got bored, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trowing a party in Stark Tower and at the end of the night you end up with someone you didn't think liked you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party in Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I wrote a story in the Marvel Fandom so I apologize for Pietro and Wanda being OOC in my opinion. Also it’s been a year or two since I actually wrote something so again sorry if this isn’t really good. 
> 
> Also the outfit looks like this http://www.polyvore.com/annalise_mp/set?id=158713187
> 
> Oh and this is house party so yes you're wearing leggings. Don't complain.

“The invites were sent out already, the lights are being set, the food is being delivered now. Are we missing anything?” You asked, looking up from your clipboard. 

In front of you were the twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, who were bored out of their minds just sitting on your bed. “I don’t know [Y/N], do we have the music ready?” Wanda asked

“Of course we do!” 

“Outfits?” 

Aha! That’s what it was! You knew you were missing something -- with a smile forming on your face you looked at Wanda, “That’s what I forgot to do, thanks for reminding me!”  
She let out a chuckle and got up, grabbing Pietro in the process, “Well why don’t we make a trip to whatever store you like and get some clothes then.” 

It was Pietro’s turn to smile now, “Does that mean I can use my powers?” 

Both Wanda and you looked at him, “No!” 

“Why not?” 

“‘Cause no, we can walk there. It’s ten minutes away.” You said turning around and walking out of your room. 

“Actually [Y/N] I’m going to stay behind,” Wanda had said, “you know, to uh, make sure that everything comes out fine.” 

You looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, “You sure?” 

“Yeah just go with Pietro, I have an outfit set already.” 

With a shrug of your shoulders you grabbed onto Pietro’s wrist and dragged him to the elevator.  
The metallic doors opened and you both entered, standing in silence. It was kinda awkward. I mean you guys did talk, you were friends with him actually, close friends but it’s just that you had a tad bit of a crush on him. Who wouldn’t? He was just so perfect with his messy silver hair, and his well built body, and his accent, and the way -

“[Y/N]!” His voice causing you to jolt, “You okay?” 

A blush began to form on your cheeks, how embarrassing. “Yeah, I’m fine; let’s just go.” 

With that you both walked out of Stark Tower and went to 45th and 7th ave to Forever 21.

“So Speedy, you’re gonna dance later tonight?” You looked up at him with a smirk,

“Maybe, will I get a chance to dance with you?” 

You giggled, “I’ll see. I’m not sure if you can handle all of this.” 

“Oh I can, trust me.” 

“Mm-hmm. You say that now but just you wait - I’m the definition of party animal.” 

 

Once you arrived at Forever 21 you grabbed onto Pietro’s hand and pulled him close and then walked into the store. “Uh [Y/N]?” His voice was filled with confusion, “My hand?”

“What about it?” you looked back briefly before quickly turning around because you spotted a pair of leggings that you thought would be good for the party. “Oooh~ These would look so good for tonight!”

“Yeah they would but you still didn’t answer me.” 

“Oh, it’s so you won’t get lost in here. There’s a lot of people so you know.” 

Oh… That’s why. Pietro felt a little disappointed, he wanted you to hold his hand to just hold it -- like a couple would. Truth was that he had a big crush on you, ever since he first joined the Avengers; he just always thought that you didn’t like him. Sure you two would flirt every once and a while but he didn’t think much of it. 

“Ooh, look at this crop top! Would this look good with the leggings?” You held the shirt against your body looking up at your silver haired companion with a smile on your face.

‘Oh god she’s really cute when she smiles like that’ Pietro thought, “Yeah, uh, I think it would go well with it. I mean I’m not the greatest picking clothes out for girls.” 

You shrugged, “Well I think it’ll look good. Now let’s go pay before we’re too late.” 

After waiting 10 minutes of waiting on a long ass line you finally made it to the cashier -- with your items now paid for you walked out of the store. Looking around your surroundings you spotted the Nasdaq building which had the time on it. It read 8:00… Wait eight o’clock!? The party starts in a half hour! If you walk back now you won’t have enough time to get ready. How long did you even take in there! 

“Oh crap! Pietro you’re gonna have to run back to Stark Tower.” 

He looked at the clock and grimaced at the time, “We’re going to be late, [Y/N] hop on my back.” 

You did as he said and soon you two were back at the tower and into the elevator. “Okay, okay, I’m gonna run up into my room and take a shower. You go get dressed and check your sister to see if she’s ready.” 

When the elevator beeped you ran out went straight to your room -- into the bathroom.  
Ten minutes had passed and you finally exited the shower. Now it was time to try on the new clothes you bought and put on makeup. So much work to do and so little time. Literally. 

There was a knock on your door, “Hold up!” you yelled from the bathroom. The door still opened and someone entered, “[Y/N], it’s Wanda, need a little help in there?” 

“Yes actually, can you help do my make up while I try to fix my hair.” You looked at her and you couldn’t help but look her up and down. She looked amazing, she may have been just wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top but it showed off her curves pretty well. “Wow you look! Now hurry here.” 

She laughed and began to help you with your make up, “You don’t look so bad yourself. Trying to impress someone?” 

“Ha! Funny, no I’m not. Why does it look I’m trying to?” 

“No but you know it’s not always bad to try and impress someone… Especially someone you’ve grown close to.” Wanda tried to drop little hints to you but you just ignored them. Of course she would know about your little crush on Pietro, it’s not like she has telepathy or anything. She also knows that he likes you too… She just couldn’t help herself so she read his mind too. 

“Aaaand you’re done!” A smile placed itself on Wanda’s lips, “You look amazing.” 

“Do I really?” You asked, 

“Or course! Now go put on your shoes and accessories. I’ll go let the guests in.” With that she left. 

This party is going to be amazing.


End file.
